Witchcraft and Wizardry
by Tenshi Cat
Summary: (Sailor Moon/Harry Potter) Harry isn't the only one who survived Voldermort's evil power. Little Tsuki no Hime survived too! Uploaded chapter 9! Harry/Usagi fic! :)
1. Your Life Has Just Begun

Hey there! A Harry Potter/ Sailor Moon crossover! Hope you like it, r/r, k?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR HARRY POTTER!  
  
WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY: Your Life Has Just Begun  
  
Lance Ino and James Potter waited for their brides to come walking down the lane in the church.  
  
The person that was going to wed Lance was Selenity Tsuki, and the woman that was going to wed James was Lily.  
  
The person in the altar was Albus Dumbledore.   
  
Then Hagrid Rubeus started to play the organ as the two most beautiful brides walked side by side to the man they love.  
  
People, this is where we begin our story....  
  
2 years later.  
  
On July 31st Harry Potter was born.  
  
On August 21st Serenity Ino was born.  
  
1 year later.  
  
The Moon Kingdom shone it's light on Earth. The pure moonbeam glistened on the water.  
  
Lily and James Potter stood on the edge of the lake holding on to their one-year-old son. Everything was perfect.  
  
Nothing could go wrong except when Voldermort appeared and killed The Potters except Harry Potter.  
*-*-*  
Selenity was looking down on earth singing a lullaby to calm her daughter in her arms.  
  
Then her head snaps up in horror.  
  
"What is that," Lance asked.  
  
"Lily.... James...died..." Selenity sobbed, "Their...aura is...no where... to be found."  
  
Selenity turned around and sobbed into her husband's chest not even caring if her daughter has woken up and was crying.  
  
Lance frowned at the new information. He slowly wrapped his hands around his wife, stroking her back up and down.  
  
Selenity stopped suddenly and looked up to meet Lance's eyes, "Voldermort is going to come. We must give Serenity to my sister Christina."  
  
Lance frowned again, but nodded, "We have to rename her or Voldermort will kill her."  
  
"Right.... How about Usagi." Selenity started.  
  
"Usagi...Tsukino," Lance finished it off for her.  
  
Then Albus Dumdledore appeared, "Voldermort is coming." He said quickly.  
  
Selenity gasped in horror.  
  
Lance quickly took Serenity or Usagi gently to Albus, "Take her. We renamed her Usagi Tsukino so Voldermort won't find her."  
  
"But you!" Albus exclaimed.  
  
"Just take her. We will try to buy some time for you to get our daughter away from here," Selenity replied.  
  
Albus then looked worried, but nodded.  
  
"Take her to my sister, Cristina Hino," Selenity ordered.  
  
Albus nodded yet again as he wrapped the blankets around Serenity-hime tighter. He nodded one more time as he disappeared into thin air.  
  
Lance looked down at the women he loved. Selenity did the same.   
  
They could feel Voldermort's cold aura near but ignored it.  
  
The space in between them grew lesser.  
  
They could hear Voldermort's evil cackle in the background as they descended in a passionate kiss.  
  
The whole building collapsed on them. Killing the King and the Queen of the Silver Millennium, but the love from their kiss sealed Voldermort. But that doesn't mean that he won't come back.  
  
"Be well my child... your life has just begun..." Selenity's voice whispered through space and time.  
*-*-*  
Albus shed one single tear for his four friends. He wrapped the sleeping baby girl in his purple robe.  
  
He took a silver cigarette lighter and flicked it. The streetlights went out.  
  
He sat down on the wall next to a cat.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall," He spoke.  
  
"Well?" She questioned.  
  
"Harry is the soul survivor in the Potter's family," Albus replied.  
  
"And?" Professor McGonagall questioned on.  
  
"Serenity, or should I say Usagi Tsukino, is right here," Albus reached into his robe and pulled out the baby.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino?" She asked in confusion.  
  
"They renamed her just in case," he said.  
  
"So... that's it then? They're dead?" She said in shock and sadness.  
  
Albus closed his eyes and lowered his head, "Yes..." he replied.  
  
McGonagall breathed in a deep breathe, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Hagrid has him. He's coming soon," Albus replied.  
  
"Hagrid?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," Albus replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I can trust Hagrid," He said.  
  
"Where is Ser... I mean, Usagi going to stay?" She asked.  
  
"With her aunt, Christina Hino," Informed Albus.  
  
"Good. At least she's not with any Muggles!" She exclaimed angrily as a motorcycle stopped in front of them.  
  
"Hagrid! Have you brought him?"Albus said happily.  
  
"Yes I have, Sir," He replied as he got off the motorcycle.  
  
Hagrid unfolded some of the blankets to reveal a baby boy.  
  
McGonagall glanced at the boy, than at the girl, "Where is the boy going to stay?"  
  
"With them," Albus replied as he looked up at number four Privit Drive.  
  
"Them?! The Muggles!" She exclaimed.  
  
Albus nodded.  
  
"But.." She trailed off, "Harry can't live with them! Muggles! This baby have lived through You-Know-Who and he would be famous. And your sending him to live with Muggles!?" as Hagrid grabbed a note from Albus and delivered it and the baby boy to the Dursley's.  
  
"Those Muggles are the only family he has left," Albus then turned to McGonagall, "Take Usagi to Christina's."  
  
McGonagall drew in a breath to calm herself as she gently took the baby and flew away on her broomstick.  
  
"Usagi?" Hagrid questioned.  
  
"Their Majesties renamed her just in case You-Know-Who isn't dead," Albus explained.  
  
"But... he... is... dead. We're... all... celebrating," Hagrid informed inbetween sobs.  
  
"Yes I know, but don't be too sure... and try to relax," Albus said as he got on his broomstick and flew away.  
  
"How can I when they're dead!" Sobed Hagrid. Then he took a breathe,"So we can't mention to the people that Serenity-hime of the White Moon Kingdom is alive?"  
*-*-*  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Christina got up from the feast on the table because Voldermort has died.  
  
Rei, her one-year-old daughter was laughing.  
  
Christina opened the door to find a baby at her doorstep with a note.  
  
She kneeled down to read the note.  
  
After awhile she gasped as a tear slid down her cheek from hearing the news of her sister's death.  
  
Christina looked at her niece and smiled as she took her in the house.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Pluto sat on her throne looking at the scene before her eyes.  
  
"I can't help," She said with a sigh, "This is Destiny's game now."  
  
There was a minute of silence.  
  
"And Fate will kill them," Pluto whispered as tear after tear dropped to the ground.  
  
Pluto looked up, "But they have no idea that Serenity-hime has many powerful followers. Including that she's half witch and half lunranium."   
  
END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! PLZ R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	2. Letters From Hogwarts

HELLO AGAIN! ANOTHER CHAPTER OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR HARRY POTTER!  
  
WARNING: IF YOU'RE A REI FAN DON'T READ!  
  
WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY: Letters From Hogwarts  
  
10 years later  
  
The sunlight hit Usagi's eyes making her slowly blink awake.   
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
  
"Are you awake, dear?" Usagi's aunt's voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yeah! If you don't come down, I'll burn your letter up!" shouted another voice.  
  
'Rei,' she thought, 'Letter! For me!?'  
  
Usagi sat up on her bed immediately. She blinked once, twice until her eyes could focus on the door in front of her. She pushed the covers off of her and ran to the door.   
  
She grasped the doorknob and twisted it, then pulled the door open, "Hello! Good morning!"  
  
"Morning!" replied her 8-year-old cousin, Hotaru.  
  
Usagi smiled and reached for the letter in Rei's hands.  
  
Rei smirked. Next thing you know the letter was on fire!  
  
Usagi gasped along with her aunt, Christina.  
  
Usagi watched the letter burn slowly from top to bottom. The ashes fell to the floor lightly. The wind, from the slightly open window, picked the ashes up and blew them out the window.  
  
"Too late," said Rei, "I, on the other hand, got a letter from Hogwarts."  
  
Hogwarts. A place where Usagi wanted to go in order to learn magic. But Rei destroyed the one, and probably, the only chance to go there.  
  
Christina, after the shock, ordered Rei to go to her room to think about what she just did. Rei walked to her room with her head held high.  
  
Christina turned around with an angry face from Rei's actions. But her angry look quickly turned to worry when she couldn't find Usagi or Hotaru anywhere around the house. *-*-* Usagi ran towards the oak tree. Her vision was blurred from her tears.  
  
As she neared the oak tree she stopped and sat against the trunk, hugging her knees. She cried almost forever until she felt a hand on her shoulders.  
  
"Don't cry," came the comforting voice of Hotaru.  
  
Usagi looked up and stared at Hotaru. Sure there were some characteristics of Rei in her but really Hotaru wasn't even related to Rei. Hotaru was adopted.   
  
"I can't stop," Usagi said, "Hogwarts is the best school and Rei blew the chance in being in it."  
  
Hotaru smiled, "If Hogwarts sent you a letter. If they sent you one, they'll send another to you.Believe me."  
  
Usagi looked into her eyes. For an 8 year old she held wisdom in her eyes. As if she knows everything.  
  
Usagi nodded as they walked back home. *-*-* "Sir, both Harry and Serenity somehow never got their letters," Hagrid said.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled, "I'll send another one to them."  
  
Professor Snape nodded.  
  
Dumbledore quickly reached into his robe and pulled out two letters, "Professor McGonagall, you shall deliver this letter personally to Miss Usagi Tsukino. Hagrid, you shall personally deliver this one to Mister Harry Potter."  
  
Both of them nodded as they took a letter. *-*-* The next morning Usagi's day seem duller than usual until a KNOCK* came from the door.  
  
Christina went to open the door. Ant much to her surprise it was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor McGonagall! Come in, come in," urged Christina.  
  
McGonagall nodded and went to the living room while saying, "I'm sure you know why I'm here."  
  
Usagi, Rei and Hotaru couldn't believe their eyes that a Hogwarts professorwas right there, in their living room.  
  
Christina nodded as a reply.  
  
"I've come to personally deliver Usagi Tsukino her letter from Hogwarts because of some difficulty," McGonagall said as she glared at Rei.  
  
Rei backed away slightly.  
  
McGonagall then looked at Usagi, 'you've grown so much Serenity-hime' She thought as a gentil rare smile grew on her face, which made Usagi loosen up, "Here," as the Professor handed her a letter.  
  
Usagi took the letter and read it once, look up, twice, look up, then a smile was plastered on her face.  
  
McGonagall simled yet again, "We're going to get your things right now."  
  
Usagi blinked not knowing what she meant as the professor took her hand and teleported away.  
  
"Whoa...," whispered Hotaru.  
  
"No fair! Why can't we go as well?" Rei asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, dear. Tomorrow," was Christina's reply.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2!!!! WELL R/R!!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	3. Diagon Alley

WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY: DIAGON ALLEY  
  
Usagi and Professor McGonagall ended up in an alleyway. Usagi had to take a minute to get her thoughts straight, 'First I was at home then I am here, an alleyway,' Usagi thought while sorting out her thoughts.   
  
McGonagall stared at the teenaged princess, "You've grown so much. Your parents would have been proud of you." She said.  
  
Usagi gasped, "You knew my parents?"  
  
The professor nodded as she turned around and did something to the blocks of the wall that made it open. Usagi had this unbelievable look on her face.  
  
"Follow me," ordered the now strict professor.  
  
Usagi blinked once, not sure if it was safe to follow McGanagall and then wondered what happened to the Professor McGanagall that was telling her how much her parents would be proud of her. Now that professor had disappeared. Usagi then decided to follow McGonagall through the wall.  
  
Usagi stared in awe at the street full of shops and what nots. There were children around her age and older buying things with their parents. Usagi tilted her head downwards, 'I don't have parents.' She thought sadly.  
  
Then Professor McGonagall interrupted Usagi's thoughts; "This place is called Daigon Alley. We now must get some money from your account."  
  
"I have an account?" Usagi asked wide-eyed. She has never come here. Sure she knew she was a witch but she never heard of this place, instead she would just dream about unfolding her witch powers.   
  
McGonagall nodded her head; "Follow me," she ordered as Usagi nodded her head.  
  
They traveled for some time until they ended up in front of a building.  
  
"This," McGonagall started while pointing at the building, "is Gringotts. It is where your account is."  
  
Usagi nodded as she followed the professor into the building.  
  
Once they went in there were goblins measuring pieces of jewels and some were running around trying to get their work done.  
  
Usagi followed McGonagall to a goblin. They talked about some stuff but Usagi ignored it as she went around exploring. After a while she found some sort of warning poem.   
  
It said:  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
Usagi wondered what that meant until Professor McGonagall called for her.  
  
"Usagi come," came McGonagall's voice.  
  
Usagi had to tear her eyes from the poem in order to discover more.  
  
They followed the goblin and got money from Usagi's account which once belonged to her parents. After a while Usagi asked McGonagall what that poem meant. The professor's only reply was that the people say that a dragon lives below the floors of Gringotts. Usagi only nodded.  
  
They went to get her books and a uniform. They kept traveling until Usagi heard something.  
  
"Did you hear Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts," a boy around her age said.  
  
"Really? I heard he's here right now buying his supplies with Hagrid, Hogwarts Gamekeeper," (is that right?) the girl said.  
  
'Harry Potter,' Usagi thought in confusion, 'Who is he?' You would think that she would know who the famous Harry Potter was, but her aunt always kept her insolated and from danger.  
  
Usagi, while walking beside McGonagall, asked, "Who's Harry Potter?"  
  
They stopped for a minute then McGonagall leaned down and answered silently into her ear, "Listen well child because i'm just going to say this once and only once. A long time ago, when your parents were still, alive there was this evil wizard named Voldermort. But don't say his name because people still fear him."  
  
Usagi nodded as McGonagall continued, "He killed many of us. Until they say Harry Potter has killed Voldermort at the age of an infant." The Professor knew very well that it was Usagi's parents were the ones who did it but even so Harry did survive You-Know-Who's attack.  
  
All this time Usagi could only nod her head in amazement how a brave baby boy could kill such an evil being. Usagi then made up her mind that she was going to befriend Harry Potter.  
  
The professor took a deep breathe then said, "Come on, we need to buy you a wand."  
Usagi followed McGonagall to a little shop called Ollivander: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.  
  
They went into the shop. The shop was in reasonable size with rectangular boxes all lined up on the shelves.  
  
"Ah, McGonagall nice to see you again," a man from the counter greeted the professor.  
  
"Ollivander we need a wand for Usagi ...," said McGonagall (is the guy name really Ollivander?)  
  
He nodded and went over to Usagi to measure her arm length.  
  
Usagi just stared at the guy as he measured her arm.  
  
"I got just the wand for you. Wait here," Ollivander said as he disappeared to the counter somewhere.  
  
Professor McGonagall had this tired look on her face. He wouldn't even let her tell him Usagi's LAST name.  
  
"Here we are!" Ollivander exclaimed as her held a box in his hand, "Phoenix feather with a Unicorn's hair, 10 inches. Take this and mwave it around." He ordered as Usagi gripped the wand and waved it. Nothing happened.  
  
"I'll find another one!" He said as he once again disappeared over the counter.  
  
Usagi thought he was crazy moving around like that.  
  
They tried over a million wands. Ollivander was getting frustrated from trying so many wands, 'Serves him right for not listening to me,' McGonagall thought with a smirk. After awhile she spoke, "Ollivander, did I mention that her name was Usagi TSUKINO?"  
  
  
"Tsukino?" exclaimed Ollivander, "Wait here," he said while he went back to the counter and took out a key with a crescent moon engraved on it. He took it and unlocked a vault.  
  
He gently took a velvet box from inside the vault, opened the box and held it in front of Usagi's eyes, "Moon stone, star dust and tears from the milkyway, 11 inches. Specially customized for you from your father."  
  
Usagi eyes widened and took the wand from the box, "Wave it around," McGonagall told her.  
  
Usagi waved it and instantly from the tip of the wand gold, silver and red sparkles sprouted from it.  
  
After they payed for the wand Professor McGonagall decided to buy Usagi a pet. When they arrived at the pet store everything was strange. There were owls, rats, bats, snakes etc.  
  
What was much more stranger to Usagi was that a black cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead kept staring at her. She shivered at least twice.   
  
"Usagi, I bought you an owl," McGonagall's voice got Usagi's attention so she had to force her eyes away from the strange cat.  
  
The owl that McGonagall bought was a female snowy owl with black spots on her back and wings. Usagi decided to name her Ino.  
  
Once they were at Usagi's doorstep McGonagall gave her instructions.  
  
"Usagi, on August 30th you will need to go to platform 9 and 3/4. But don't worry; your aunt will take care of things. For now go back in and get some rest," The professor said.  
  
Usagi could only nod as she turned around and went into the house. When she shut the door Hotaru came in her view.  
  
"So...?" Hotaru asked as Usagi walked up the stairs with Hotaru following her.  
  
"So...?" Usagi said calmly as they entered her room.  
  
Hotaru sighed in annoyance, "How was it?"  
  
Usagi's face beamed at Hotaru, "It was great!"  
  
Hotaru smiled to. Then she spotted the owl that had its head behind its wing, "You've got an owl!"  
  
"Yep, her name is Ino," Usagi said.  
  
At dinner Usagi told her family what had happened at Diagon Alley. Then after dinner she took a shower and went to bed.  
  
Little did she know that the same black cat that was in the pet store was on one of the roofs talking to a sandy blond man and a teal wavy haired woman.   
  
END OF CHAPTER 3! PLEASE R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	4. Friends and Platform 9 3/4

WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY: FRIENDS AND PLATFORM 9 3/4  
  
Usagi woke up from Ino banging her cage and from the knock at her bedroom door.   
  
"Usagi, darling, Ron has come to see you," Her aunt's voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"OK!" Usagi shouted.  
  
Ron Weasley was Usagi's neighbor, they've been best friends since babies. Ron would get Rei off of her back and she'll get Fred and George off of his back by telling them that she'll tell Percy that they were bugging her. Percy would usually get rid of the boys because she was a damsel in distress.   
  
Usagi got up and opened the cage to let Ino go out to stretch her wings. She then went into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
Once Usagi was finished in the bathroom she fast walked down the stairs and into the living room where Ron was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Morning sleepy head," teased Ron  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, "Anyways have you been excepted to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah, I got my supplies two days ago," Ron said while Usagi sat beside him on the couch.   
  
"I got my supplies yesterday," she said with a smile.  
  
Ron blinked in confusion, "Interesting since Rei haven't gotten her supplies yet," He said while narrowing his eyes at her in suspicion.  
  
Usagi widened her eyes and backed away slowly, "Well you see..." Usagi told him everything, from Rei ripping the letter to McGonagall showing up, from teleporting to Gringotts, and then from shopping to Ino.  
  
"Oh," Ron was in pure shick but he believed it all because he knew Usagi would never lie, at least not to him, "Well you and Hotaru could come over to my house while Rei and your aunt are in Diagon Alley."  
  
Usagi smiled. Hotaru always liked playing with Ron's little sister, Ginny. She nodded, "Ok,"   
  
After a few minutes Hotaru was playing house with Ginny and Usagi was playing wizard's chess with Ron.   
  
"Checkmate," Ron said proudly.   
  
Usagi pouted. Why she played this game? She'll never know because she'll always lose to Ron.  
  
All of the sudden the Weasley twin's, Fred and George, appeared.  
  
"So Usagi lost again, typical," said Fred.  
  
Usagi's pout quickly turned into a scowl.  
  
"Yep, as usual, Usagi will never get good in wizard's chess," George added in.  
  
"You two leave her alone," ordered Percy the prefect.   
  
Fred and George backed away from the game between Usagi and Ron. They played for some time and each time Usagi lost. Until Usagi's aunt, Christina, came to pick them up.   
  
Before Usagi left she told him, "Meet us at platform 9 and 3/4 in two weeks, k?"  
  
"Sure," replied Ron as Scabbers, Ron's pet rat, scurried through the hallway.  
  
Usagi was holding in her laughter as Scabbers bit George in the butt! George let out a squeal as Usagi walked out of Ron's house just to find Ino soaring high above.   
  
When August the 30th Christina drove them to the King's Crossroad. Usagi's aunt has already bought the tickets. Mrs. Weasley complained about too many Muggles. They walked until they were in between platform 9 and 10. There was a wall you had to go through in order to get onto platform 9 3/4.   
  
Everyone has gone except for Ron and Usagi when a boy with glasses came up and said, "Excuse me."  
  
"Hullo dear, first year at Hogwats?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
The boy nodded, "Well you see-I don't---,"  
  
"You don't know how to get to the platform right?" Christina asked, "It's alright. It's Ron's and Usagi's first time too."  
  
The boy looked at the red haired, freckled face boy around his age and a girl with sapphire eyes and sunny blond hair. The boy with glasses and black ruffled hair could only smile. Usagi and Ron smiled back as well.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and instructed the boy that he had to run straight into the wall to get to platform 9 3/4.   
  
The boy smiled great fully and went disappearing in the wall. Usagi was next.  
  
"Bye Usagi," Hotaru said as Ginny wished her luck.  
  
Usagi positioned herself and her things a couple of meters away from the wall. After a minute or two she ran full speed into the wall. Once she gone through the wall she was shoved into a crowd of people and collided into a girl around her age with curly brown hair.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't looking," apologized Usagi.  
  
"No, I should be apologizing. I wasn't looking as all," the girl said sincerely.   
  
Usagi smiled, "My name's Usagi Tsukino," then Ino hooted for attention, "Oh, and this is Ino, my pet owl."  
  
The girl smiled back, "My name is Hermone Granger."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Usagi beamed at Hermone.  
  
"Same here," she replied. Then one-plum women from the Hogwarts Express called everyone to get on, "Come on! I'll sit near you."  
  
"K," Usagi nodded as they climbed onto the train together and sat across from each other in the same compartment and shut the door.  
  
"So, are you pure blood or Muggle born?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm a pure blood, but my parents died when I was just a baby. You?" Usagi asked.  
  
Hermionie pitied her but answered, "Muggle born."  
  
Usagi nodded. They were getting closer so they decided to get into their Hogwart's uniform. After that they saw three students move down the train as if wanting to see someone.  
  
The girls blinked as the heard them talking even if the door with shut.  
  
"Harry Potter is on board this very train," said a big boy.  
  
"Then we're going to find him," ordered a boy with blond hair as they walked away.  
  
The girls locked eyes in shock.  
  
"Harry Potter...here?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"I don't believe it," Usagi whispered back while shaking heer head.  
  
Hermione nodded when someone knocked on the compartment's door. Usagi got up and slid the door open to reveal a boy.  
  
"Umm... my name is Neville Longbottom, and I wanted to know if any of you have seen my toad, Trevor?" the boy, Neville, asked.  
  
Usagi stared at Hermionie, and Hermione stared back.  
  
"We'll help you find him," suggested Usagi while Hermione nodded.  
  
Neville smiled gratefully as they spread out to look for Trevor. Usagi and Hermione went searching towards the same direction as the other boys who were talking about Harry Potter.  
  
They traveled towards that direction for some time until Hermione slid open a compartment's door without knocking and asked, "Has anyone seen a toad?"  
  
The two boys looked up.  
  
"Ron!" Usagi exclaimed with a smile as she saw Ron holding Scabbers with his wand ready to cast a spell.  
  
Ron grinned, "Hey Usagi. Come in."   
  
Hermione and Usagi sat on the opposite seat.  
  
Usagi looked up and stared at the boy who was asking her aunt and Mrs. Weasley about platform 9 3/4, "Hey, I'm Usagi Tsukino." She said while holding her hand towards the boy.  
  
The boy smiled, "I'm Harry Potter," he replied as he took her hand and shook it.  
  
Hermione gasped and told Usagi to trade places with her. So after the moving Usagi was sitting in front of Ron and Hermione was sitting across from Harry.  
  
"Hermione, it's a pleasure," she said while smiling at Harry.  
  
Ron coughed while waving his wand, "Ron Weasley."   
  
Hermione nodded and gasped, "Are you doing magic?"   
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Let's see," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok," Ron took a breathe while hovering his wand over his pet rat.  
  
Usagi watched quietly while Harry smiled at her. She couldn't help but return a smile.  
  
Then Ron spoke which caught her full attention again. He said, " Sunshine, daises, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Nothing happened. Scabbers was still lying on Ron's lap sleeping.   
  
"Is that really a spell," Hermione took a breath and continued, " Well, it's not really good is it?"  
  
Ron frowned while Usagi stared at Hermione in shock. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. Then three boys and Rei interrupted the silence.  
  
"So, you're Harry Potter," the boy with the blond hair said, obviously indicating Harry.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered while nodding.  
  
"Well looks like you joined the dork group," Rei commented while staring at Usagi. All Usagi could do was glare hatred at Rei.   
  
The blond boy smirked, "I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe, Goyle and Rei."  
  
Ron was holding his laughter.  
  
"Think my name is funny?" Malfoy snapped back, "My father said you were a Weasley. You have red hair and freckles, defiantly a Weasley. They have more children than they could afford."  
  
Ron's ears turned red which gave Malfoy and his companions the pleasure to smirk for their success in embarrassing a fellow comrade.  
  
Usagi frowned, 'I can't let Rei get away with this,' she thought.   
  
"You got a problem with that?!" Usagi snapped back coolly.  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed and were about to make another comment when the plump lady who was strolling the cart of food around told them to sit down because they were arriving.   
  
They sat down as Malfoy and his snobby crew walked away.  
  
Ron mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Usagi. Usagi smiled and nodded.  
  
After a minute or so they got off the train and heard some one yell, "Firs' years! Firs' years! Come with me!"  
  
So off they went with the Gamekeeper, which Usagi later found that his name was Hagrid. He seemed to know her because of her parents.  
  
Later, they got onto a boat, Usagi, Harry, Ron and Hermione got into one boat. After everyone was comfortable they glided onto the smooth, icy surface of the water. The reflection of the stars and the moon showed clearly on the water.  
  
Usagi first glimpse of Hogwarts was amazing. The castle like school was lit up with lights and candles, which gave a comfortable feeling of belonging to the place.  
  
When they reached land they followed Hagrid up to the front door when, "Trevor!!!" exclaimed Neville as he dove for his toad.  
  
Hagrid coughed slightly, then said, "Ok, we will move along now. Do you still got yer toad? Good."  
  
Hagrid then turned around to face the door, held up his fist and knocked three times.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4!!! PLEASE R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	5. Usagi Gets Sorted

CHAPTER 5: USAGI GETS SORTED  
  
The door was swung open. There standing with her green robes on was Professor McGonagall with her strict face on.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath as Hagrid told McGonagall that they were the first years. She, however, thanked him and told them to follow her.  
  
The Professor led them through a large, torch lit hallway. Usagi heard voices, which told her that everyone had already arrived.  
  
McGonagall led them to just outside of the doorway where all the voices were. Then the Professor told everyone about getting sorted, the rules and especially about the houses.   
  
"Do you understand?" The Professor asked.  
  
'Four houses... check. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin... check,' Usagi thought as McGonagall told them more about the houses.  
  
"Well, the sorting ceremony will begin in a few minutes," She said, "I'll return when we're ready. Please wait." With that said she left them.  
  
"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked beside Usagi. She has been wondering the same thing as well.   
  
"Some sort of test, I think. The twins says it hurts a lot," Ron replied jokingly.  
  
Usagi took in a sharp inhale, 'A test? I was never good doing test!' Her thoughts were panicked. What if she didn't pass or she did pass but at the corner there would be a coffee stain, which would cause her to be kicked out of Hogwarts.  
  
Then someone bumped into her from behind.  
  
"Sorry, Rei pushed me," the girl apologized.  
  
Usagi blinked in confusion, "It's alright." She then smiled at the girl who had her brown hair into a high ponytail, her pure green eyes practically shone loyalty. Behind her was indeed Rei smirking. Then her stare was transferred to Makoto again, 'There's something about her..." Usagi thought as the brunette started to talk.  
  
"My name is Makoto Kino, you?" She introduced.  
  
Usagi's smile grew, "I'm Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Makoto nodded and was about to speak when Professor McGonagall came back and said, "Hurry up now, the sorting ceremony will now begin."  
  
Usagi was about to say 'bye' to Makoto but Hermonie, who grabbed Usagi's hand and dragged her into the Great Hall, yet again interrupted her.  
  
The Great Hall was beautifully decorated. There were many candles floating in mid air. If you weren't paying attention to the wax part you would think that they were stars floating among the four tables where the students sat. On top of the hall was a long table where the teachers sat. Usagi, after smiling at Dumbledore, she started to look at the ceiling. The ceiling was an illusion of a mysterious night sky. How did Usagi know it was illusion? Well, it was kind of a sixth sense. She can tell the fake from the truth.   
  
"It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read it in Hogwarts, a History," whispered Hermione. Usagi could only nod.  
  
Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of them; on top of the stool was an old pointed hat.  
  
Then all of sudden the hat moved slightly as the hat's brim ripped, forming a mouth. It stared to sing. (Should I type the whole hat's sing?)  
  
After it finished singing the whole Great Hall erupted with applause. Usagi kept thinking that the hat should go into the entertainment business. Then Professor McGonagall told them to come up and sit on the stool once she calls their names.   
  
One by one she called the names. Usagi had no idea on how to get sorted until the first person went up and sat on the stool. Usagi watched silently as McGonagall put the old hat on the boy's head. Usagi then realized that the hat was talking to the boy in his mind. After about a minute or so the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" That startled Usagi, which caused her to bump into Harry.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine, it just frightened me a bit," Usagi, thought with a tint of blush on her cheeks. She couldn't even look at him because of embarrassment, so she kept her eyes on his scar from You-Know-Who.  
  
Harry smiled which made Usagi's heart twist a bit. Then Harry said, "Yeah, it's loud."  
  
Usagi had to giggle at that comment. Then she turned around to see Hermione getting sorted into Gryffindor. Rei got sorted into Slytherin. Then there was a girl with blond hair, much like Usagi's, but it reached down to her waist; her eyes were blue. Her name was Minako Aino. She got sorted into Hufflepuff, 'There's something about her as well...' Usagi thought.  
  
Ron got sorted into Gryffindor. Then there was a girl with blue hair and eyes. Her name was Ami Mizuno. She got sorted into Ravenclaw. The next person who was going to get sorted was Makoto, 'Strange... there's something about those girls, but I can't think of it...'  
  
Then Malfoy went next, and before the hat even touched his head it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The table of Slytherin applauded loudly. 'That boy is bad to the bone,' thought Usagi as Harry went up and sat on the stool. It took the hat some time before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Usagi Tsukino," McGonagall called.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath as she walked up to the stool and sat down, 'What if I can't be with Hermione, or Ron, or even Harry?' Usagi panicked. She felt all eyes on her especially Professor Dumbledore's, she also had a feeling that Dumbledore was smiling at her back. Then the hat was placed on her head. The hat covered her line of vision, in other words, all she could see is black.  
  
"Hmm..." the voice of the Sorting Hat came from the inside of her head. The Sorting Hat dug deeply into her mind, "Loyalty... courageous... smart...and; what's this!" the hat exclaimed as he found the true origin about this girl, "Hmm... it's settled then, you'll be in..."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.  
  
Usagi smiled as she took the hat from her head and went to sit down on the left side of Hermione, which was in front of Harry. Ron sat down on the right side of Harry. The four beamed at each other.  
  
After getting sorted they had a feast. They met Nearly Headless Nick, which was Gryffindor's ghost. Each house had one. Then Percy told them who was who and which teacher taught what. In the end the four friends decided to stay away from Peeves and from Professor Snape.  
  
After the feast Professor Dumbledore specifically told everyone to stay away from the third floor. Then the first years followed Percy. Through the hallways were pictures that moved and talked to Usagi. They walked on until they reached to a portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress.  
  
"Password?" She asked.  
  
"Caput Draconis," Percy said in a commanding voice.  
  
Immediately the portrait swung open reveling a hole. They went in. Percy then explained that their luggage was already in their rooms and that they should go to sleep. Usagi nodded as she followed the other girls to their side of the house. She got a room with Hermione, Makoto and another girl named Emily. Out side Ino was flying freely with other owls.   
  
At night Usagi lied on her bed while staring at the ceiling. Thinking of the day that caused her to come to this wonderful place. It started with the letter that Rei ripped. She kept on thinking as she slowly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"She's here, I presume?" A green haired woman asked calmly. She wore a uniform that resembled a Japanese schoolgirl's uniform. She had red eyes that held, what seemed, infinite wisdom.   
  
"Yes, Setsuna. She's here. She has grown so much," Dumbledore answered.  
  
Setsuna smiled, "Here she'll discover love and friendship. The main keys to give her the strength to carry on."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
CHAPTER 5 FINISHED!!! PLEASE, AS ALWAYS, R/R!!!!!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	6. Professor Snape

WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY: PROFESSOR SNAPE  
  
Usagi, after waking up and eating breakfast, walked beside Hermione; they were right behind Harry and Ron. Ever since they left their dormitory whispers were heard around Harry.  
  
Usagi walked passing people who stared at Harry, "Have you seen his scar?" a student whispered as she passed by.  
  
'Ami, Makoto and Minako... I'm sure that they are strange, as if I were suppose to know them,' Usagi thought as Hermione waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Usagi," Hermione taunted as she waved her hand in her friends face.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry," Usagi laughed sheepishly.   
  
Hermione sighed as they entered their first class, "Never mind," she said as they sat down.  
  
Now Usagi would rather walk along side of Harry, Ron and Hermione, but Ron and Hermione they, well, don't work together right.  
  
Along the day Usagi was surprised that they never got late to a class for the school had many doors. Some doors were just walls pretending to be doors. Whenever Usagi sat down on a desk of her next class, she would be out of breath.   
  
Professor Quirrel educated Defence of the Dark Arts. In that class everyone thought that that class was a joke considering he smelt like garlic. Usagi shivered at least three times, whenever she did that it usually meant that something was wrong, either that or she's just cold. Usagi went along with the cold one, since Professor Quirrel seemed harmless.  
  
For Herbology they had a little witch who was called Professor Sprout. The most boring class, Usagi had to agree, was History of Magic, for that they had Professor Binns. Professor Flitwick was the charms teacher and Professor McGonagall was the transfiguration teacher.   
  
The worst teacher was Professor Snape, everyone knows that he was after Professor Quirrel's job. He taught potions, he also favored the Slytherins, which suck considering that they had potions right now with the Slytherins. The class was also down in one of the dungeons, which practically creeped Usagi out, yet surprisingly, she didn't shiver.   
  
Professor Snape started his class by taking a register. For some reason he stopped at Usagi's name, all the professors seem to do that except for Quirrel. Snape looked down at her and said, "You will show much promise this year, Usagi," he said to her, after a pause he continued on. Hermione, who was sitting beside her, looked at her with confusion. She quickly put that aside when Snape called out her name. Malfoy was looking at Usagi too, with interest as well.  
  
"Harry Potter," Snape stopped at that name as well, his eyes held a glint of disgust, "Potter, our new celebrity."   
  
Malfoy turned his attention from the blonde to the oh-so-famous Harry Potter now. Rei, Crabbe and Goyle looked at Harry also; In fact everyone looked at the two.  
  
The Professor smirked and asked him, "Potter what would you get if you added powdered root to an infusion of wormwood?"  
  
Immediately Hermione's hand shot up into the air. Usagi looked at her, 'Great if Harry doesn't get this right or don't even answer at all, Snape is going to take points off of our house,' Usagi thought while hating Snape even more for picking on Harry.  
  
Sure Usagi amused Malfoy, but now he was even more amused on Harry's desperate condition in answering the question.  
  
Usagi could see Harry hesitating in answering the question but he did, "I don't know sir,"  
  
Usagi could see the Professor smirk. She also felt another eyes gleaming with satisfaction from Harry's reply. She turned around to see Malfoy smirking at her now. Usagi frowned and turned around and watched the scene again.  
  
"Tut, tut- clearly fame isn't everything," Snape didn't stop there, he asked again, "Potter, where can you find me a bezoar?"  
  
Usagi watched intently as Hermione's hand stretched higher in the air. She bit her tongue not wanting to shout at the Professor that he was being unfair. Usagi could feel Harry freeze in both discomfort and embarrassment. She could also feel Malfoy and his gang laughing.  
  
Again Harry replied, "I don't know, sir,"  
  
Snape continued to ask another one while ignoring Hermione's hand, "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
  
Hermione was desperate, she waved her hand back and forth; she also shot out of her seat. Usagi bit her lower lip when Harry said, "I don't know but, why don't you ask Hermione, she seems to know the answer,"  
  
Usagi gulped in pity for Harry as most of the class erupted with laughter, especially Maloy and his gang. Usagi frowned at Professor Snape when he wasn't looking; in fact his full attention was on Harry.  
  
"Sit down," the Professor snapped at Hermione. After that he started to answer all of Harry's questions. The answers seem to hit Harry face on. Usagi started to get out her quill and scribbled everything he'd said.  
  
After he was finished he said, "Well, why aren't you all copying it all down?" As he said that everyone took out their quills and started to scribble, except for Usagi of course, since she already got it copied down. Snape continued to talk, "A point will be taken away from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter,"  
  
After that they continued. Usagi was paired up with Hermione, while Harry and Ron got paired up, everything was going well except when Neville added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. Snape was angry and told Seamus to take Neville to the hospital wing.  
  
"Potter, why didn't you tell him not to put porcupine quills before taking the cauldron out of the fire? That's another point you lost for Gryffindor," Snape said as he walked toward Malfoy.  
  
Usagi could see that Harry was going to blow, but got calmed down when Ron kicked him behind the chair. Ron whispered something to make Harry quiet.   
  
Snape seemed to favor Malfoy out of all the Slytherins. He would usually comment how well Malfoy seems to do this and that. Usagi would roll her eyes and mutter, "What ever,"  
  
Around five to three Usagi saw Harry and Ron go to Hagrid's small wooden house, which was at the edge of the forbidden forest.  
  
Usagi ignored them and went to the library to do her homework. The library was stacked with books on shelves. There was History in Magic section, famous witches and wizards' section and information on Muggles etc.  
  
Usagi set her wand beside the book; she was studying about a witch who discovered a cure for magic cancer (I know corny, I just needed something, you know?) when this white cat jumped on the book she was reading.  
  
Usagi gasped and panted until she got a good look at this cat. It was a male, he had an upright crescent mark on his forehead like the one she saw in the pet store, where she bought Ino.  
  
She stared at the cat intently as it walked on the table she was sitting at. He stretched at least twice and suddenly he took her wand into his mouth, jumped off and ran out of the library. Usagi frowned. She got up quickly and ran after the annoying cat.  
  
She followed him around the corner then into the Great Hall and out. Sweat was forming from her forehead, but she narrowed her eyes in determination in catching the cat. He was smart, she had to admit, but he was also driving her nuts!  
  
Then, after ten minutes, the cat ran into Malfoy! The cat immediately dropped the wand and ran away. Malfoy raised an eyebrow then he bent over to retrieve the wand.   
  
"That's mine!" Usagi shouted as she was panting, trying to get her breath back.  
  
Malfoy smirked, "Really? What is it made of?"  
  
Usagi look up, surprised for a second to see that Rei, Crabbe or Goyle near him. She shook her head and said, "It's made of Moon stone, star dust and tears from the Milky Way, 11 inches."  
  
"I've never heard of a moon stone or star dust and especially tears from the Milky Way," Malfoy said in a mocking tone, as if she was crazy.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything," she snapped as she grabbed the wand away.  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed, he was going to say something when Usagi whispered, "What's this?" she bent over and picked up what seemed like a newspaper.  
  
Malfoy sighed in annoyance as she held the paper and walked towards the library, 'I'll deal with her later,' he thought as he walked towards the Slytherin House, 'She's interesting,' with that thought he got interrupted by Rei.  
  
Usagi held up the paper and read it. The paper said something about Gringotts being robbed and that this was the follow up, 'Of course! I remember Gringotts being robbed,' she thought. She heard students talking about it when the sorting was done, what was so weird was that it got robbed in the same day she got her supplies. Usagi shivered.  
  
"Cold?" a male voice asked.  
  
Usagi turned around and saw Harry. She blushed lightly and answered, "No, I just think that something's wrong about Gringotts being robbed,"  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Harry, then after a short pause he asked, "Where's Hermione?"  
  
Usagi blinked, "In the girl's dormitory studying a History in Magic,"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. He seemed to be hesitating to ask her something, but after a minute he asked, "Would you like to studying with me," he had a light blush on his face,"  
  
Usagi smiled at the cute picture he made, "Sure,"  
  
With that said they walked into the library, sat by each other and studied. Every now and then she would shiver and tell Harry that something was wrong. He would just say that it was just cold. Usagi would then nod and ignored the bad feeling. She knows something was wrong and it wasn't Harry that's for sure.   
  
At dinner in the Great Hall she shivered again when Snape and Quirrel came in and sat in their seats at the teacher's table.  
  
After dinner Usagi was at the balcony looking at the moon while Harry was at the other balcony admiring her beauty.   
  
Harry frowned; 'Admiring her beauty?' that thought disturbed him. He shook his head and went back in after feeding Hedwig, his snowy owl.  
  
Usagi waited till Ino came down and perched on the stone rail, not even noticing Harry going in. Usagi smiled as she stroked Ino's beautiful feathers, 'Soft, beautiful and free to go wherever you want to go. Me? Us people have to keep their reputation and what knots. I wish I was a bird,' Usagi thought. After feeding Ino she went back in and went to sleep.  
  
A white cat sat on the roof of the Hufflepuff House. It, or he, waited for something. He stared at the balcony where Usagi had just been.  
  
"Have you seen her?" A female voice asked.  
  
"Yes, Luna, I have," the white cat answered as a black cat came out of the shadows.  
  
She sighed, shook her head and asked, "What do you think of her, Artimis?"  
  
The cat, Artimis, replied, "Determined, graceful, smart and brave. King Lance and Queen Selenity would have been proud,"  
  
"Very proud indeed," Luna said as they looked up at the full moon.  
  
WELL CHAPTER 6 IS DONE. I ALSO WANT ROMANCE SO VOTE FOR COUPLE! R/R! OF COURSE IT HAS TO BE USAGI/????, K?  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	7. Flying Lessons and Sailor Jupiter

WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY: FLYING LESSONS AND SAILOR JUPITER  
  
Usagi was walking down the hallway towards the Great Hall with Hermione, she had a smile on her face since she saw the notice which said that they would start flying lessons on Thursday, which was today. She then frowned when she remembered that the Slytherins would be taking flying lessons with them too.   
  
Needless to say, Usagi and well... all the Gryffindors don't like the Slytherins much, especially Draco Malfoy.   
  
When the two reached the Hall they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Do you think that I'll do well?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
Usagi stared at Hermione; unfortunately Hermione never rode on a broomstick before so she would have to learn from Madame Hooch. Usagi was getting unnerved as well. After about fifteen seconds she replied reassuringly, "You'll do fine."  
  
Then Usagi remembered that Malfoy claimed that he was very good at flying and that he complained about first years never getting the Quidditch team.  
  
Usagi sighed loudly which caused Harry to look up and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione and Ron were in some sort of an arguing conversation about the flying lessons so they ignored Harry and her, "I'm... well... you know... nervous,"  
  
Harry smiled lightly, "Yeah, me too."  
  
She smiled back.  
  
All of a sudden owls flew in to deliver the mail. Each owl made a shadow, which loomed over the students that sat on their seats.  
  
A barn owl brought Neville a package that he opened excitedly. Inside the package was a ball with white cloud in it. He explained to them that it was a Remembrall and that it tells you if you have forgotten about something, and of course Neville had forgotten about something.  
  
Usagi stared at the ball with interest, until Malfoy went from his table to theirs and grabbed the ball away.  
  
She looked up and frowned at him in hatred. Rei looked down at her and smirked as Crabbe and Goyle sneered at the Gryffindors. Harry looked at the expression on her face and knew that Usagi was going to do something, but he beat her to it by standing up. Ron ended the argument and stood up as well.  
  
Usagi seeing that Harry and Ron would probably get hurt, mainly Harry, got up and quickly ran to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What is it?" she asked sternly.   
  
Usagi licked her parched lips and answered her question, "Malfoy-"  
  
Before Usagi could finish her sentence the Professor got up and towards the Gryffindor table at the mention of Malfoy's name.   
  
They walked towards the area where some people gathered like a crowd and some people were staring at the area with eagerness to know the outcome of the occasion.   
  
"What's going on?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor," came the slightly shaky reply from Neville.  
  
"Just looking," Malfoy said as he let the ball drop on the table. With that said Rei stared at Usagi with disgust and walked back to the Slytherin table.   
  
"That was a close one," a familiar voice said as the Professor walked back to the teacher's table.  
  
Usagi looked to her left and said, "Makoto."  
  
The girl's face lit up, "You still remember?"  
  
"Yep," Usagi said.  
  
After a while Usagi, Hermione and Makoto walked to their next class together while talking about their flying lessons.   
  
At three thirty they were down the front steps for their flying lessons. Usagi was nervous; she kept having the feeling that a pair of eyes was watching her. It was true; Harry was behind her and was watching her back.   
  
That wasn't the only pair of eyes though. A pair of dark red eyes stared at Usagi and Makoto intently.   
  
Once Usagi stepped onto the grassy plain a certain Slytherin was watching her. Malfoy was his name and his eyes held amusement as he watched her as she stood beside a broom.  
  
Usagi was talking to Makoto, Hermione was too nervous to talk to, when Madame Hooch came onto the field and greeted them, "Welcome to your first flying lesson." As soon as Madame Hooch said those words Usagi shivered, 'Something is going to go wrong,' Usagi thought.  
  
With a breath Madame Hooch ordered, "Stick your right hand out above your brooms and say 'up'"  
  
Usagi licked her lips and stared at the broom just below her right hand. She swallowed and ordered firmly, "Up,"  
  
The broom pounced into her hands, and as an instinct she grasped it tightly before it would drop onto the ground.  
  
Everyone tried several times. Hermione, on the right side of Usagi, shouted 'up' and it rolled around a bit. Makoto, who was on the left of Usagi, shouted 'up', her broom floated up for a few seconds and dropped onto the ground.   
  
After awhile Madame Hooch showed them how to mount onto their brooms. Before even doing anything Neville was flying at top speed. Usagi worriedly watched as Neville crashed onto the ground with a horrible sound of a CRACK. Usagi winced as Madame Hooch took him to the hospital wing.   
  
"Don't move," Hooch ordered as she helped Neville into the school.  
  
Malfoy then suddenly laughed and said in between laughs, "Did you see his face?"  
  
Rei then commented, "Yeah! And he was crying too!"  
  
The Slytherins laughed as Usagi stared at the ground where Neville landed/crashed until she heard the Slytherins laughter and shouted, "Shut up!"  
  
Before Rei can snap a insult towards her cousin Malfoy shot forward and found something, "Look," he said as he held the Remembrall for all to see, "Hey, Usagi, why don't you give it back to your boyfriend, Neville."  
  
"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Usagi shouted at Harry's rival. Everyone quieted down to focus on this little conversation.  
  
"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry quickly said save Usagi from further embarrassment.   
  
Malfoy smirked, "I think I should put this somewhere where Neville can't reach,"  
  
"Give it here!" Harry yelled.  
  
Malfoy quickly hopped onto the broom and soared into the sky, "Come and get it, Potter!"  
  
"NO! Madame Hooch told us not to move," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't listen to her, Harry, she's just a worry wart," Ron said as Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Harry don't," Usagi said in a worried tone.  
  
Harry turned his attention to her; after he mounted onto the broomstick he said, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright," With that he flew up into the air.  
  
"Harry!" Usagi shouted. Too late Harry and Malfoy were already in a 'Catch me' competition.   
  
"I bet my money on Malfoy, what about you Usagi?" taunted Rei's voice.  
  
"I'm not betting," Usagi snapped back.  
  
Makoto, Hermione and Ron switched their heads back and forth to watch Harry's and Malfoy's flight fight and Usagi's and Rei's soon to be cat fight. If anything goes wrong they'll attack Rei.  
  
"Yeah your right, Harry sucks!" Rei commented with a smirk.  
  
Usagi turned her attention from the sky and glared at Rei, "What?"  
  
"Harry knows nothing of flying. He literally sucks," Rei said.  
  
Makoto, Hermione and Ron stared intently on the conversation the two girls were having.  
  
Usagi smiled sweetly, too sweetly, "Ya know. Your right, the fight they're having is pointless," Rei smirked again, "Because Malfoy isn't worth Harry's time."  
  
Usagi's three friends smiled at Usagi's come back.  
  
Rei was just about to say something when Professor McGonagall shouted, "HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Ron tried to save Harry by telling the Professor what had happened.  
  
Usagi ran up to her and was about to say something when McGonagall silenced her.  
  
The two went into the school as the rest of the class continued their flying lesson.  
  
~LIBRARY~  
  
Usagi sat on her usual table. Hermione went outside to do her homework as Makoto was in their house studying for a test.  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
Usagi looked up to see Harry and smiled, "Yeah, sure,"  
  
Harry sat down as Usagi asked, "Where's Ron?"  
  
"Outside, I think," Harry replied.  
  
She nodded and said, "Did you know that last night Jupiter was quite bright."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked in astonishment.  
  
Usagi shivered and said, "Yep."  
  
"Cold?" he asked in concern.  
  
"Well... um. Harry can I tell you something?" she asked.  
  
Harry stared at her and nodded, "Sure. I'll even keep it a secret."  
  
Usagi smiled gratefully and said, "When I shiver it usually means that something is wrong."  
  
Harry looked at her and said, "If you just shivered then something is going to happen,"  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
Usagi jumped from the scream and stared at Harry, "See?"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed and nodded as he ran out of the library with Usagi following behind.   
  
~MAKOTO~  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
Makoto's head snapped up as she heard the terrible scream.  
  
"Makoto!" a black cat appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Right!" Makoto got up and held a green wand out, "Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!"  
  
With a flash of green light Makoto was replaced by the sailor senshi of Thunder, Sailor Jupiter.  
  
With a nod towards the cat, Luna, she ran out of the Gryffindor House and towards the scream.  
  
~Hallway~  
  
Usagi and Harry stopped to see a bat like creature with sharp teeth staring at Hermione with a spark of hunger in its eyes.  
  
"Hermione!" Usagi shouted. The creature, a gargoyle, turned towards Usagi's voice and flew towards Usagi.  
  
But before it could hit her, Harry pushed Usagi onto the floor.   
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"   
  
Green electric sparks burned the gargoyle's flesh. With a scream it died.  
  
Usagi panted and looked sideways from the ground to see a girl in a green mini-skirt. With a smile the mysterious girl disappeared.   
  
"You ok?" Harry asked, who was on top of her.  
  
Usagi looked at him and blushed, "Yeah."  
  
Harry smiled and got up, 'I love it when she blushes. It makes her look cute,'  
  
"Who was that?" Usagi asked as she got up.  
  
Hermione spoke as colour returned to her face slowly, "That was an ancient magic user. The magic user of the green planet, Sailor Jupiter."  
  
Usagi blinked and whispered, "Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"Are you kids alright?" Professor Dumbledore asked, "I heard a scream and quickly ran here."  
  
Harry nodded and explained, "A gargoyle was here. According to Hermione an ancient magic user, Sailor Jupiter, had saved us."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the kids. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Ok. Now go back to your houses," the Professor ordered. With a nod the three kids went to their houses.  
  
~DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE~  
  
"You saved them," Dumbledore stated to a figure in the shadows.  
  
"That's what I do. That is until she is awakened then I'll have to follow her orders." The shadowed figure commented.  
  
"She's so nice, isn't she," the Professor asked.  
  
The figure stepped out of the shadows and said, "Yeah and a great friend."  
  
"Of course, Sailor Jupiter, of course," with that Sailor Jupiter was dismissed to her house.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN COMPLETED. HOPE YOU LIKED THE SAILOR JUPITER THING! R/R! OH, IT'S OFFICIALLY A HARRY/USAGI FIC!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	8. Trap Door and Sailor Venus

WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY: TRAPDOOR AND SAILOR VENUS  
  
Usagi stared at the starry night sadly as a sudden brighter star caught her line of vision. She blinked rapidly and narrowed her eyes to see better in the night. She ignored Ino when she flew around in the darkened night.  
  
The star twinkled again as Usagi stared at it in astonishment, 'Wow, such a beautiful star.'  
  
She then looked confused and took a deeper look at the shining star. Then it struck her dead center, 'Venus... that star is really the planet Venus.'  
  
As soon as she thought those words the star had a sudden orange glow to it, 'Orange? That's strange. Venus isn't orange... is it?'  
  
She then shivered slightly, 'Something is going to happen tonight.'  
  
A noise down stairs interrupted Usagi's thoughts. She frowned and decided to investigate. Slowly, not making a single sound, she crept downstairs. Not even noticing Hermione's bed empty, she hid behind a wall and heard a familiar voice say "You! Go back to bed." Usagi froze at those words, 'Is he talking to me.'  
  
She started to breath again once she heard Hermione's voice say, "I'm going to tell your brother, he's a prefect and would know how to act."  
  
Usagi bit her lower lip when she knew fully whom Hermione was talking to... Ron.  
  
"Come on, Harry, we have to go now," Ron said to Harry as he nodded.  
  
Usagi eyes widened and said softly, "Stop."  
  
The trio turned around and looked at her.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes; Usagi was wearing a baby blue nightdress showing her developing curves and the moonlight cast a mysterious yet attracting glow on her.  
  
"You guys can't go, or you'll get in deep trouble," Usagi said worried.  
  
Ron looked at her concerned, "But we have too,"  
  
Usagi stared at him for a moment and replied, "Fine, I'll go with you."  
  
"But.." Harry began, but then saw the determination she held in her eyes and nodded.  
  
Hermione was going to protest as the other three walked out of the Gryffindor house. She stood there for a minute before following them, hoping that she wouldn't get in trouble.  
  
Then the four suddenly stopped and hid behind a wall when they saw Mrs. Norris.  
  
Ron then spotted Hermione and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
Hermione frowned and answered, "Making sure you three won't get Gryffindor in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Whatever," Ron said in anger.  
  
"Shh... guys be quiet or we'll be caught" Usagi said, trying to calm them down.  
  
"I agree with Usagi, besides Mrs. Norris is gone," Harry said while stepping away from the wall and slowly went to the third floor and into the trophy room.  
  
Harry and Ron looked around, they seemed to know why they're here but Usagi and Hermione stood there as if waiting for an answer.  
  
"Ha. Malfoy ain't here yet. I bet he chickened out," Ron said with a satisfied smirk.  
  
Usagi shivered as Harry looked worriedly at her. Then her head snapped up and stared at her childhood friend and said very deadly, "We came all the way here for Malfoy?"  
  
Ron slowly backed away from the angry Usagi, "Um...yeah?"  
  
Usagi eyes narrowed as Harry stared at her wide-eyed, "Usagi maybe you should calm down."  
  
"I came down here for this when I could have been up in my room watching the planet Venus up in the sky?" Usagi asked deadly between clenched teeth.  
  
Hermione blinked, "Venus was shinning today?"  
  
Usagi immediately forgot that she was going to kill them and started to talk with Hermione about the planet Venus.  
  
Ron looked at Harry strangely, "What was that?"  
  
Harry replied, "I don't know, I think it's a girl thing."  
  
Ron nodded.   
  
Then they heard Filch coming in with Mrs. Norris.  
  
They all held their breaths and Harry whispered, "Run quietly."  
  
They nodded and ran gracefully towards the houses and up the stairs. But, just their luck, the stairs moved to another door.   
  
They looked at each other as Usagi asked, "What do we do?"  
  
"Sniff them out, my sweet," they heard Filch voice.  
  
They quickly held their breaths again, but then Harry thought fast and said, "In here." With that they opened the door and ran in.  
  
Ron slowly and quietly closed the door. They all let their breaths out and sighed. Usagi looked around the room; no it wasn't a room, but a corridor.   
  
'The forbidden corridor!' her mind screamed as she shivered, "Guys I remember Professor Dumbledore telling us that we weren't allowed to come here..."  
  
The other three looked at her and turned around to meet six pairs of yellow eyes. The eyes lifted and revealed to be a three headed dog. Usagi squinted her eyes and saw an outline of some kind of door under the beast. But then screamed as she looked at the animal again.  
  
They screamed their heads off; it was so loud that it made the dog bark. They looked at them and was about to eat them when...  
  
~MINAKO~  
  
She slept soundly when all of a sudden she heard a loud scream in her mind. She shot up from bed and looked at the white cat in front of her.  
  
"Minako." Artimis whispered.  
  
The blonde girl nodded as she ran out of the Hufflepuff house and to the forbidden corridor. Before she opened the door she chanted, "Venus Crystal Power Make-Up"  
  
~USAGI AND THE GUYS~  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
Usagi watched as an orange heart shaped bomb hit the air between them and the hungry dog. The dog, frightened, turned back and hid in the shadows.   
  
Taking that as a good sign they ran out of the corridor and ran towards their house.  
  
The Fat Lady looked at them, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Nevermind.." Usagi said irritated.   
  
"She means Pig Snout," Harry said and they walked in.  
  
~LATER THAT NIGHT~  
  
Usagi fell on her bed exhausted, 'Why did Harry and Ron want to go to the trophy room? Was that another ancient magic user? I need to research more about those magic users. But why was that three headed dog there?' Then she suddenly remembered seeing some kind of door under it, 'A trap door? Maybe.'  
  
With that single thought she drifted off to sleep, never forgetting about that trapdoor.  
  
~DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE~  
  
"So you're awakened too," Professor Dumbledore stated.  
  
The shadowed figure seemly nodded, "Of course."  
  
"What do you think of her?" he asked.  
  
"Never talked to her..." the figure stepped out and it was Sailor Venus, "..yet."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "She's really pure hearted."  
  
Venus nodded, "That's what I heard from Makoto. I better hurry and make friends with her since Makoto already treasures her as her friend."  
  
"Yes, she is a special girl, isn't she," he asked.  
  
Venus a.k.a. Minako could only nod as she stepped back into the shadows leaving a smiling Albus sitting on his chair.  
  
END! I KNOW THAT IT TOOK ME FOREVER, BUT I WAS WORKING WITH ANOTHER FIC OF MINE CALLED 'BELONGED' AND 'HARVEST *MOON*'   
ANYWAY R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	9. Romance and Horror on Halloween

WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY: ROMANCE AND HORROR ON HALLOWEEN  
  
"Why did we go to the trophy room?" Usagi quickly asked as soon as she got to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione's attention was immediately caught, "Yeah why did we?"  
  
Ron and Harry sat there as the two girls glared at them.  
  
"Umm... you see..." Ron began in fear.  
  
"Yes..." Usagi urged him to go on.  
  
Harry took a breath and said, "Malfoy challenged me to a wizard's duel."  
  
Usagi took her seat and looked at Harry disappointedly, "You could have been hurt."  
  
Harry's heart thumped at Usagi's worried voice, "Umm, I guess."  
  
"But he didn't," snapped Ron, "Malfoy chickened out."  
  
Hermione glared at him, "What if Malfoy didn't chicken out?"  
  
"Who asked you?" Ron snapped as owls flew in.  
  
Usagi sat there as a fairly large parcel dropped in front of Harry, "What is it?"  
  
Harry didn't answer for he was reading the message attached to the parcel.  
  
"Hello Harry?" Usagi said a bit angrily for Harry wasn't paying attention to her, "Fine, be mean."  
  
Harry's head shot up and looked at Usagi's slightly hurt face. Guilt entered his body, "I'm sorry Usagi for ignoring you."  
  
Usagi smiled, "it's alright. What is it anyway?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's something my aunt got me," Harry replied.  
  
Usagi nodded as Ron and Hermione once again argued with each other.   
  
"You know the three headed dog?" Usagi asked silently.  
  
Harry shivered at the mention of that dog, "Yeah."  
  
"I think it was guarding something," Usagi said seriously.  
  
"Yeah, I saw the trap door too," Harry said with a nod.  
  
"Hi," a voice greeted.  
  
Usagi and Harry turned to see a blonde haired girl with Makoto.  
  
"Hi Makoto," Usagi greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Usagi, Harry. I want you to meet a friend of mine," Makoto said as the blonde girl waved, "Usagi, Harry meet Minako Aino. Minako meet Usagi Tsukino and Harry Potter."  
  
The girl's eyes widened, "The Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry blinked and replied, "Yeah?"  
  
"WOW! I'm such a big fan of yours!" Minako said with a squeal of delight.  
  
"He, he I'm flattered," Harry said with a blush on his face as Minako commented on how cute he looks.  
  
Usagi frowned as Minako continually flirted with Harry. For some reason she felt like chocking Minako's neck until she would stop making Harry blush insanely.  
  
Ron and Hermione stopped fighting to look at the blushing Harry Potter and the frowning Usagi Tsukino.  
  
"They would make a good couple," Hermione whispered to Makoto.  
  
"Minako and Harry?" Makoto whispered back dumb founded.  
  
Hermione sighed, "No. Usagi and Harry."  
  
Makoto blinked and then smiled, "Yeah, I guess they would?"  
  
Hermione could only nod and whispered, "Yep."  
  
~HALLWAY~  
  
"A Nimbus 2000!" Ron cried out in awe.  
  
"You actually in the Quidditch team?" Usagi asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"So you got a broomstick, Potter," a voice said coldly.  
  
Usagi glared at the evil group of four in front of them. Rei only smirked as Malfoy came up to them to observe the package in Harry's clutches.   
  
"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand," Ron boasted for Harry.  
  
Malfoy smirked and said, "Big deal, it's only a broom stick."  
  
Before anyone could say anything Professor Flitwick came and asked as he eyes Malfoy, "No trouble here, right?"   
  
Usagi nodded and answered, "No trouble here at all sir."  
  
The professor nodded as he said, "Good," and walked away as Harry, Ron and Usagi walked back to their house.  
  
~USAGI~  
  
It was seven as she watched Harry pass her and asked, "Where're you going?"  
  
Harry stopped and answered, "Quidditch practise," and walked away.  
  
"Good luck!" shouted Usagi.  
  
Harry stopped, smiled and yelled back, "I don't need luck. But your luck is rare, so I'll probably need it."  
  
Usagi blushed and smiled as she went to the balcony where Ino was waiting for her to feed her. She stood there as Ino nudged her arm gently.  
  
Usagi looked at her owl and smiled, by now the two have a deep bond of friendship, and said, "Ino, what do you think of Harry."  
  
Ino cooed softly as if saying that he was an ok guy.  
  
"Ino can you tell me what this feeling is?" she asked as she petted Ino on her beak.  
  
Ino once again nudged her hand as if telling her that she knew exactly the feeling she had.  
  
Usagi laughed lightly as she gave seeds to Ino and looked up at the sky with a soft smile.  
  
The moon held a holy glow of some kind that made Usagi fell loved, comfortable and relaxed. With a smile she went back in and slept.  
  
~HALLOWEEN~  
  
It was dinner and everything in the Great Hall was happy and relaxed. Usagi sat where she was and laughed along with Harry. But then she shivered as Harry asked what was wrong, but before she could say anything Professor Quirrell burst through the door and cried, "Troll in the dungeons!"  
  
There was a loud gasp from everyone, except from the Slytherin table, as Minako and Makoto met eyes nodded.  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore instructed all the prefects to lead the students to the houses. And lead they did and quickly.  
  
Usagi spotted Professor Snape going through another doorway, but didn't get a chance to make sure as the students pushed her into the line.  
  
Some were panicking which caused Usagi to be pushed, again, into a room. Harry saw what happened and quickly acted as he pushed through the people and into the room. Usagi looked at him as he shut the door behind them.  
  
"Are you alright? I saw you get pushed in the room by Rei so I came to check on you," Harry informed in a panicked voice.  
  
Usagi nodded and asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
Harry looked, smiled and replied, "Of course."  
  
Their eyes then met and immediately they were hypnotized. The air hummed in their ears as they drew closer, energy from each other supported them as they drew closer but then....  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The noise made them both jump apart and they laughed sheepishly. Everything then silenced, but then the door was knocked open, making Harry fly to the floor.  
  
"Harry!" cried Usagi as she ran to Harry's side.  
  
~GRYFFINDOR HOUSE~  
  
Hermione looked around frantically for her friend, then she spotted Ron and ran to him.  
  
"Have you seen Harry and Usagi?" Hermione asked quickly.  
  
Ron's eyes widened and said, "You don't think..."  
  
"We gotta go!" she cried as Ron nodded.  
  
When the prefect wasn't watching they silently creeped out of the house and into the hallways looking for their friends.  
  
~USAGI AND HARRY~  
  
Harry slowly stood up with Usagi's help as he stared at the mountain troll.  
  
"What do we do?" Usagi asked calmly.  
  
"I don't know," he replied.  
  
The troll moved closer to them as Harry looked around in fright to find something to stop this monster. His eyes roamed around the classroom and saw a broom on the chair in front of him; he smirked and kicked it and it tripped the troll.  
  
The floor vibrated from the sudden weight, making Harry and Usagi fall. The troll looked at them and lazily got up and was about to smash them when...  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The orange flash ripped apart the club in the troll's hand. He slowly turned around and saw Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter glaring at him.  
  
"It's them," Usagi whispered in hope.  
  
Harry nooded and said, "The ancient magic users."  
  
The troll growled and ran towards them as Jupiter's tiara jewel glowed green faintly as she screamed, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The beast screamed and fell over.  
  
Usagi screamed as Harry grabbed her hand and pulled them out of the way of the falling monster. The two hit the ground hard, which caused Harry to fall into darkness.  
  
"Harry!" Usagi screamed as she shook Harry's deep form.  
  
"Venus lets bust this creature," Jupiter suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Venus agreed.  
  
"Jupiter Oak-"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty-"  
  
"Evolution!"  
  
"Shock!"  
  
The two powers collided into the beast and knocked it unconscious.  
  
The two senshis nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Usagi screamed.  
  
The two girls turned around to look at her.  
  
There was a brief silence but Usagi said gladly, "Thank you."  
  
The two senshis smiled, nodded and left, or disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Usagi?" Harry asked, "What happened?"  
  
Usagi turned to him and smiled. Before Harry could do anything Usagi kissed him on the lips. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Usagi! I didn't know you had it in you," Ron's voice caused then to separate as Hermione stared at the two.  
  
The two sat there quietly, but then Usagi launched herself to hold onto Harry's arm. Harry was dizzy as he thought if this was a dream or not.  
  
"You're just jealous that you don't have Hermione," Usagi countered.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron in shock as he blushed. Hermione smiled quickly kissed him on the cheek and said, "That's sweet!"  
  
Then they all started to laugh.  
  
~ROOF~  
  
"That was close," a solider stated.  
  
"Yes, Uranus, I thought that they would need our help," a figure said calmly as the wind ruffled their hair.  
  
"Neptune, Uranus, you two didn't believe that the Jupiter-hime and the Venus-hime couldn't protect Serenity-hime?" Luna asked.  
  
"No, I believed that they could do it," Neptune replied.  
  
"But what about his Harry Potter that the hime seemed to be attracted to?" Uranus asked protectively as she remembered holding Serenity when she was a baby.  
  
"Harry Potter..hmm...yes," Artimis began, "I believe that he was the boy who lived."  
  
END!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


End file.
